In Need of a Friend
by Kriss- DeathSasha7
Summary: Riku is lonely, so he gets a puppy. When things get a little magical, how far could his friendship with his puppy go. They always did say a dog was mans best friend. Oneshot, Yaoi, Lemon, RikuSora.


Hi again everyone! I had totally forgotten and lost this fic. I wrote it forever ago. It was based on a roleplay. I'm gona finally upload it now! Yay!!

WARNING: Yaoi!! Meaning boyxboy and there is a lemon! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!!

Pairing: RikuSora

Ok, on with the story!

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

**In Need of a Friend**

Sora was playing with some of his brothers, his strange fur colors stood out against the colors of his brothers' fur. Black, chocolate and gold were not natural colors for any Shiba Inu. He also had a pair of dove's wings sown onto his body; he had been rescued from a puppy mill where they had experimented on the runts of each litter, changing them. Sora had wings. One of the other runts had golden fur and cat's eyes.

Riku had just been walking around town thinking about something. He was lonely, and he needed someone to cheer him up. And then it hit him just as he was passing the pet store, he was going to get a dog! They were, after all, a mans best friend! He had his own little house, and he had enough money to take care of if it himself, so it was decided! He walked into the pet store and walked up to the front desk asking about puppies. The clerk directed him over towards the corner where there were enclosed pens of different types of puppies and dogs.

Sora and the other Shiba Inu's barked. A Pug had gotten in their pen. It was now biting into Sora's hind leg. Sora yelped as the others barked at the Pug.

Riku noticed this and reached to open the pen, but it was locked. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he summoned his keyblade and unlocked it, then made the keyblade disappear. He wacked the pug on the head with his hand so he would release, and put him back in his pen. He then picked up the little Shiba Inu pup and closed the pen and locked it again. "You're coming with me little guy" he said to the puppy, having had an interest in the interesting colors of this pup, and the small wings on his back.

Sora barked up at the boy, wagging his tail. Hidden, a small Keyblade appeared in his jaws and then disappeared. He flapped his wings lightly.

Riku laughed a little and smiled. "I think you're gona be happier with me" He then remembered the gash on the little pups back leg and walked over to the front desk. "I would like the supplies needed to fix this" he showed the back leg, "and the papers to adopt this pup". At once the clerk got everything Riku needed. After he fixed up the leg, and signed the papers, finding out the pups name was Sora, he walked out, carrying Sora in his arms, and the crate with all his other stuff in it.

Sora barked happily. He looked up at Riku and stuck his little pink tongue out at him.

Riku walked all the way home with Sora in his arms, when he got there, he went to his bedroom and put all of Sora's stuff down and made a little pad for Sora out of towels. He put Sora down on the bed and told him he'd be right back. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Kairi. He told her about his new puppy and how he would be taking care of him so he wouldn't be able to hang out for a couple days.

Sora yawned and sneezed, rolling onto his back so everything was upside down.

Riku heard Sora sneeze and giggled when he walked in to see Sora lying upside down looking almost puzzled. Riku went over and started to rub Sora's belly as if he were tickling him.

Sora squirms happily, barking softly, a knock sounds from the door. Sora barks.

Riku gets up and goes to answer the door. When he gets there, he sees its Kairi and opens it. When she enters she gives him a hug and a little kiss on the lips, Kairi didn't see it, but Riku gave her a look of almost disgust when she kissed him. She then said "Where's Sora? I wana see the little guy!" So Riku led her to his bedroom.

Sora barked happily, wagging his tail and spreading his wings. He was happy, very happy.

Riku walked out to the kitchen for a sec to get something to snack on, and then he saw the calendar. Kairi had already parked a red dot for her monthly event. He didn't like hanging out with her during those few 

days. She was such a bitch. And then he noticed that the day the dot was on was not only tomorrow, but it was also the day of the full moon. Riku loved the full moon, and this month he was planning on sitting out on the lawn and watching it. Well after he got back to reality when he heard Kairi call for him, he grabbed an apple and headed back to his room to see what was up. She pointed at Sora and Riku laughed. Sora was running around trying to fly. It was so adorable.

Sora leaped into the air, hovered for a few seconds before falling back on the couch and bouncing on it.

Kairi was a little freaked by this, but Riku just giggled, walking over to Sora and picking him up into a hug. "He's just playing around." Kairi didn't like Sora much so she told Riku she had to go and left, leaving them to play around.

Sora barked happily at Riku, he licked Riku's cheek and nuzzled him.

Riku sat down and cuddled Sora in his arms, if he didn't know better, he would have sworn this dog was more human than animal. He thought for a sec and then asked "You must be hungry! Let's see, what I should give you for supper..."

Sora looked up at Riku, watching him.

Riku got up and walked towards the kitchen with Sora in his arms. He put Sora down on one of the two padded chairs, and went over to the fridge. "How about some cut up chicken and kibble?"

Sora barked happily, wagging his tail.

"Ok, Kibble and chicken it is" At this he started heating up the chicken and got the Kibble from a bag and mixed all of it into a dish. He got a bowl of water too and put them side by side on the floor near Sora.

Sora happily munched on his kibble.

Riku wasn't really hungry so he just watched Sora, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Sora wagged his tail at high speed as he ate happily, getting distracted as a butterfly flew in and past him.

Riku giggled seeing the pups' attention go elsewhere. He said to Sora "I have to go take a shower. I'll be back in a bit. Finish your food and then go relax." At that he walked down the hall to his bathroom, leaving the door half open knowing no one else was there besides Sora. He turned on the water, got undressed and then got into the hot shower, closing the bluish glass door.

Sora just followed the butterfly about the house. It eventually flew into the bathroom and Sora went and followed it in.

Riku didn't notice that Sora was in the bathroom. When he turned off the water and got out, stepping onto the towel on the ground, he then noticed Sora and half jumped when he saw the little pup sitting there. He then calmed down and grabbed a towel to dry his hair off, and one to put around his waist.

Sora was watching Riku intently; the butterfly flew out of the room. Sora walked up to Riku.

Riku squatted down and ruffled up Sora's fur. "Don't scare me like that boy!" He laughed and picked Sora up into a hug.

Sora nuzzled Riku, getting himself wet but not minding.

Riku giggled. "Now you're all wet too!" Riku went and grabbed a towel and dried Sora off. "There we go." After putting on his pj's, he picked Sora up and carried him back into his room. "I think it's time for both of us to go to sleep."

Sora barks happily, yawning.

"Ill take that as a yes." He went and put Sora on the soft towels, making sure he was comfy. "Goodnight MY little Sora" he said with a little more accent on the my. He went over to his bed, laid down, and after turning of the light, fell into a deep sleep.

Sora pumped his wings hard, flying up onto Riku's bed then snuggling under the covers with him.

Riku felt the little movement but went back to sleep instantly.

Sora woke in the morning snuggling up to Riku and licking his nose.

Riku woke up and snuggled closer to the warmth. He then realized Sora was licking his nose and laughed. "Hey boy! Stop that! It tickles!" he said trying to move away.

Sora barks and keeps going.

Riku kept laughing and squirming around. All of a sudden he saw Kairi at his bedroom door with that 'WTF is going on' face. Riku sat up all of a sudden looking at Kairi. "Hey."

"Riku... were you sleeping with that... puppy?" she asks, with her hands on her hips. Sora licks Riku's nose again.

Riku laughed. "I think he climbed in last night. Why, are you jealous of him or something?" Riku said jokingly.

"

No way would I be jealous of some... dog," she replies. Sora nuzzles Riku happily.

Riku snuggled back. "Well with that attitude you're not very convincing." He said half laughing at the end.

Kairi left in a huff. Sora barked, he was now holding the entire chicken from yesterday in his mouth.

Riku just sighed when Kairi left and then looked over at Sora. "You goofball!" he said smiling. He looked over at the clock. "No wonder you're hungry, it's already 1pm." He got up and walked over to the bathroom, looking to see that Kairi was actually gone on his way by. After using the bathroom, he walked into his room to find that Sora wasn't there. "Where are you?" he asked out loud.

Sora barked, he was in the tub.

Riku walked into the bathroom, looking around, and then spotting Sora in the tub with the bone from the now eaten chicken. "You're a funny dog you know."

Sora barked, trying to get out of the tub.

Riku walked over and picked up Sora and carried him to the living room. "Wana watch some TV boy?"

Sora barked happily.

"Ok boy, Ill take that as a yes." Riku put Sora down on the floor. He walked over to the TV, turned it on, and put on some anime show he liked. He then went and grabbed some crackers and cheese, realizing how much he hadn't eaten. He then returned to the living room and sat on the couch watching the show. Its was already 2pm. Wow the day was going by fast he thought.

Sora pawed at the remote, changing the channels.

Riku laughed. "Watch whatever. I have to go to work. I'll be back for supper." With that, he put some clothes on and headed out the door.

Sora barked, whimpering.

Riku was off at work, slightly worried about leaving Sora alone, but he had to. -Back at the apartment- Kairi knocked on the door, waiting a couple minutes before going in. She noticed that Riku wasn't home, but heard the TV on. She went into the living room and saw Sora. "You. Riku likes you better than me! Let's see who he likes better when you have 'run away'!" With that, Kairi picked Sora up and carried him across town and put Sora in an empty alley, leaving him lost and confused, she ran back to her apartment

.

Sora whimpers and looks about, he was cold, he walked about and looked around, alone, and then an alley cat walked over and talked to him.

The alley cat approached the little pup. "What are you doing out here alone you little house pet?" He said in a over confident and scary way.

"My Human's 'mate' put me here... I wanna go back home... Riku will miss me..." replies Sora softly.

The cat smirked. "Are you sure he will miss you? I mean look at you, your leg is bandaged and you have wings! You're by far the ugliest creature I've ever seen." Said the cat trying to upset Sora. Meanwhile, Riku was just leaving work. It was now 7pm, and the sun was starting to set. He had to walk home, so he started off.

"He picked me! Out of all of my brothers and sisters, just me," Sora replies, looking about and trying to find his way home.

"Heh. He probably pitied you. Oh well. Your waste of time trying to find your way back. Of course, if you stay with me, I might be able to help you." said the cat, hiding a smirk. Riku was about halfway home. All he was thinking about was seeing HIS little Sora again.

"Are you kidding me? He loves me and I want to go back to him..." Sora sniffed the air and ran along the sidewalk.

Riku had just got up to the front door and was about to unlock it when he noticed it was already unlocked. He started really worrying now. He opened the door and went inside. He looked everywhere calling "Sora!", but he wasn't there. He immediately called up Kairi asking her if she had seen Sora, but Kairi just answered "No, I haven't maybe he ran away." And that's when Riku realized something was wrong. He hung up the phone on Kairi and ran out the front door. "She actually did it! I can't believe her!" He ran around town looking for Sora until it got too dark to see.

Sora wandered about lost, unknowingly making his way to Riku's house before falling asleep on the steps and as he slept he changed, became human, though his wings remained, having grown along with him. He was completely naked except for a chain necklace with a crown pendant, the word 'Sky' was written upon the pendant.

Riku made his way back to his house, crying, having not been able to find Sora. He started to walk up the steps, and he was sitting on the porch when he noticed a boy, about his age, sitting on his steps naked. The boy strangely looked like Sora. He went over to the boy and poked him trying to wake him up.

Sora lifted his head. "Hello..." he said softly. He then realized that he was a human. "I'm sorry for sleeping on your steps and all..." he says.

Riku just looked at the boy, staring at his beautiful body. "It's ok. You should come in. You're naked." and he opened the front door leading the boy inside.

Sora walked in quietly and looked at the near-empty bowl of kibble, "Do you have a dog?"

Riku looks up, and then over to the kibble bowl and starts to cry. "I do, but my bitch of now ex-girlfriend decided to throw him on the streets because she was jealous."

Sora walks over and rubs Riku's back. "Can you help me? I don't think it's proper to just stand around like I am..."

Despite the fact that Riku was all distraught about not being able to find Sora, he heard as very small unbearable moan escape his lips from the closeness of this boy and him. "Sure. By the way, what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Sky," he replied. He knew Japanese, enough to understand that his name meant Sky. He continues to rub Riku's back.

Riku turned around so quickly that he stumbled and fell to his knees, and when he looked up... well you can guess what he saw. "SORA!" yelled Riku jumping up and tackling him to the ground. "It is you!"

Sora yelped. "Easy with the feathers Riku, is that beaver-girl gone for real?" he asks.

Riku looked at him. "SORA IT IS YOU!!" In the happiness of the moment he kissed Sora's pale pink lips gently, and then pulled away realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Sora blushed and hugged Riku, "What's sorry mean?"

Riku looked at Sora in the eyes and said "It means you did or said something you didn't mean to."

"But you did mean to, otherwise you wouldn't have done it," replies Sora, tilting his head.

Riku was blushing now. "Ok, well maybe I did mean to do it."

"I knew it! I knew the alley cat was lying!" Sora nuzzles Riku.

Riku had that puzzled look on his face "What do you mean?" Riku had to get off Sora now, or Sora would defiantly feel his little 'problem' he was having. So he slowly stood up and helped Sora up off the floor.

"The alley cat had said that you got me out of pity. I knew better," he replied.

Riku just stared at Sora, shocked, and also struggling to keep his gaze on Sora's face, but horribly failing. Riku approached Sora, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and pulling him in, which was a bad idea, because their groins touched, and Riku nearly melted. But still keeping his composure somewhat he said, in a warm whisper in Sora's ear "I love you Sora."

Sora panted softly, "You're my world, the only thing I need more than anything else to survive." Sora nuzzled Riku again.

Just hearing Sora pant and then his little voice made Riku's legs nearly collapse. "Sora, I want you. I want to be with you, and in you." He said in a little breathier voice than he had meant.

"You mean you want to mate?" he asks softly. He licked Riku's cheek.

Riku smirked. "Yes!"

"Okay then," he replied.

Riku didn't wait another second. He picked Sora up bridal style and carried him to his bed. "You're beautiful Sora." At that, he started to get his shoes off and then he pulled off his shirt. "I love you so much."

Sora blushed and smiled. "I loved you ever since you bought me, though that sounds kind of strange..."

Riku giggled, "You are mine, but I will make it so you never want to be anyone else's" He took off his pants and boxers, and startled Sora's waist, leaning down and kissing Sora patiently on the lips.

Sora kissed back happily.

Riku smiled and started to nip lightly at Sora's ear and then he said "Is this your first time?" and then he licked it lightly.

"Well I'm just a puppy, so yeah..." he moaned softly.

Riku smirked at the small moan he had gotten from the young boy. "Well then I'll try and be easy on you." With that, he slid down a little and started to lightly suck on Sora's left nipple, twirling his tongue around it, and lightly nibbling it.

Sora moaned and squirmed a little.

Riku bucked a little into the bed from hearing Sora's moan. He switched over to Sora's right nipple, leaving a trail of kisses in between.

Sora moaned louder, panting.

Riku was getting so anxious, he trailed kisses down to Sora's navel, leaving small bite marks on it.

Sora arched, bringing their erections together. He moaned loudly.

Riku arched forward almost loosing himself to the feeling "Nnnnmmm" he moaned out.

Sora moaned louder.

Riku had to use all of his will power not to give into the feeling yet. He continued trailing down the inside of Sora's leg with kisses until he took his tongue and started twirling it around the tip of Sora's member.

Sora howled and started to drip precum.

Riku licked up all the precum and then went all the way down on Sora's member, taking the whole thing in. He knew Sora was getting close so he then got off and traveled up Sora again and put three fingers near Sora's mouth. "Suck them"

Sora sucked on the fingers, hungrily.

Riku pulled them out after a while "mmm" he half moaned. And then he traveled back down, taking Sora in his mouth again, he stuck one finger into Sora.

Sora yelped and squirmed at first.

Riku stopped sucking for a second to tell Sora "Calm down, just relax. It's going to feel a little weird, but I'm going to be as gentle as possible." He then slipped in the second finger, waiting for Sora to adjust before he started to start to move his fingers around.

Sora arched when Riku's fingers hit the spot.

Riku smirked. While Sora was still on that wave of pleasure, Riku slid the third finger in, moving the three of them around to make sure Sora was ready for him.

Sora winced a little.

Riku turned Sora over and positioned himself at Sora's entrance. He kissed Sora's shoulder blades and then bit down as he pushed into him, trying to take Sora's mind away from the pain a little.

Sora howled, arching his back against Riku's stomach.

Riku bit down harder until he actually drew blood from the Sora's back. He pulled almost all the way out, and shoved back in.

Sora howled/screamed.

Riku started moving in and out in a steady pace, trying to find the spot.

Sora moaned loudly when Riku had hit the spot.

Riku moaned too, starting to feel his limit coming closer. He had a steady rhythm going, as he kept hitting Sora's spot, he felt Sora getting closer too.

Sora kept moaning and panting.

Riku couldn't last much longer, and he knew Sora was about to come any second. He pumped in a few more hard times before he felt his release coming.

Sora howled, cumming heavily.

Riku felt Sora tighten around him and he released as well, moaning out "Soraaaaa" and then collapsing beside him.

Sora nuzzled Riku, "Yours." and lightly fell asleep.

Riku whispered into Sora's ear. "I'm glad you came home my little Sora."

)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(

A/N: Ok, review and tell me what you thought, I wana know how many are reading this story. Thank you!

P.S. Find any grammar mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
